User talk:Roacher26
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grimm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Roacher26 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 20:16, 22 January 2012 Hirtenkühe As you asked for opinion on your creature, so here is a critique of the German: While Hirtenkühe works okay as a German compound word, Kühe is plural, singular is Kuh. So singular would be Hirtenkuh. (But of course one never knows how the word would have been adapted into English in-universe; maybe someone took the plural and took it for singular. *shrug*) Also, all nouns are capitalised in German. ~ Sprachkind 09:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks Sprachkind! BREAKING NEWS: HIRTENKÜHE IS PLURAL! HIRTENKUH IS THE NEW SINGULAR VERSION! thanks again for letting me know. my friend speaks german, but she was shopping :-/ Roacher26 23:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Unbezahlbar If the information about this object did not come from an official press release it would be a spoiler. Please tell me your source.-- 00:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) http://www.nbc.com/grimm/grimm-guide/2012/04/seltenvogel/ Thank you.-- 00:32, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Could you give me a good owl wesen namw? Sure. you'd be better to ask Sprachkind, but i'll try to get a few words. Obviously owl will be one of them, but for the adjective: do you want wise? Smart? Night? Omen? Evil? Death? Personality quiz Go to Template:What creature are you for the quiz. -- Ice Talk 00:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) WOAH!!! Thank you so much!Roacher26 00:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hey there! Glad you're enjoying it; yeah, it's been a few episodes since my last update to it; I've been busy doing genealogy research and arranging quartet music. I'll have a go at it now, though. Thanks for the nudge! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:54, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Done! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for pointing out your concern. I've checked the code and found a minor problem, but that wasn't affecting your result. The way it works is this: :::*Every question asked is assigned as either a positive or a negative for at least one Wesen. :::*Some Wesen are assigned only one question (the most poorly known, such as the Mordstier), while others (like the Wieder Blutbad and the Grimm) are assigned as many as 20 questions. :::*The template adds up your score for each Wesen and divides it by the number of questions that match that Wesen. :::*For some Wesen, a single question may disqualify you from a Wesen. For example, if you haven't kicked a habit, you can't be a Wieder Blutbad. But just because you have won't make it impossible for you to be a different Wesen. :::*Whichever Wesen you score highest for is the one that shows up in your userbox. The easiest ones to get are the ones that we know only a little about-- like the Skalenzahne or Dickfellig. The hardest ones to get are the ones we know a LOT about-- the Grimm, the Blutbad, etc. And the ones that are next-to-impossible to get are the Wieder Wesen and the Hexenbiest. :::I know it might feel frustrating, but here's a breakdown of the qualifiers for the Wieder Blutbad: The following questions MUST be answered accordingly: |7 Have you been able to kick a bad habit (e.g. smoking, drinking, etc)?-->=yes |11 Do you honor cultural rituals that have been passed down through generations?-->=no The following questions, if answered as such, contribute to the total: |1 Do you like the color red?-->=yes |2 Do you find a lot of your friends use perfume, cologne, incense to hide something?-->=yes |5 Are you highly possessive of your things?-->=yes |12 Are you physically strong?-->=yes |13 When someone needs help, do you risk it all to help them?-->=yes |14 Do you feel threatened when someone learns who you are?-->=yes |16 Do you like the taste of blood?-->=yes |17 Do you like kids?-->=yes |39 Do you tolerate large amounts of physical pain?-->=no |40 Do you like ogres?-->=no |56 Do you eat meat?-->=no |59 Do you like lions?-->=no |64 Do you like jackals?-->=no |74 Do you like cats?-->=no :::If the first list checks out perfectly, then the matches in the second list are added up and divided by the number of questions in the second list. Since we know a lot about the Wieder Blutbad, we're dividing by a large number. Most Wesen are divided by around 4 or 5, and the Wieder Blutbad is divided by 14! (I was dividing by 13 instead of 14, and I just now fixed that. You must either have a LOT of these questions testing positive, or you simply must not match any of the other Wesen as well as you do this one. For what it's worth, you're the only one on this wiki that's getting this result. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh. Wow. I guess i cant complain (i did offer to help with something earlier though: my offer is still valid) i understand that I am really a Weider now. So thanks a lot sir. I see that the Must-bes were both answered right, and a lot of the preferables were too. So thanks again.Roacher26 04:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Heh, not a problem! Some people are changing with every new episode-- those are the people who haven't gotten a definitely-for-sure match yet. I got my match finally with the Skalenzahne. If you'd like to test, here's an easy one to test: You'll get a perfect score for "troll" if you feel threatened when someone learns who you are, seek revenge when someone wrongs you, and like trolls. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:43, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey, just wanted to let you know-- thanks to you and Artie, I've identified and fixed a huge error in the math portion of the code-- which was causing as high as 900% match for the Wieder Blutbad! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:05, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hey there, thanks for the nudge! Since the season finale is just around the corner, now is probably as good a time as any for me to do that. ;) Also, if you have any ideas for questions, you can email those to me (it would seem the mysteriousness of the code is one of its pluses, so we might as well keep it mysterious!). Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 02:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Ferrat What ferrat? Do you have a link? -- 23:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Not exactly. but i know it is related to the reapers, and possibly the group Renard belongs to/ is rivals with. From Sean Renard--- "...not going unnoticed by the Reapers and by the mysterious Ferrat." From Voice On Phone--- "...voice said he represented the 'Ferrat'". So yes, i have links. it is definitely a mystery; perhaps a blog page instead of a whole page yet? or has it been around long enough to make a page? i know Theory of Everything has discussed it in "Speculations Part One: Sean Renard". So i guess not. But... i'm contradicting myself. Anyway, whaddya think? ::I'd say that you probably shouldn't make a page since there isn't much info, but talk to User:Gaarmyvet about it, if you want. -- 23:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I'm gonna have to rethink a little though... just read another "Speculations" by Theory of Everything. My 13 year-old mind is blown. ::There's an interesting possibility raised on Voice on Phone that "Ferrat" is "Verrat" which, when pronounced in German, sounds like it begins with an "F." I'm not saying don't create it; it wouldn't be the first time we renamed a page.-- 02:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Images Please remember to provide licensing information when you upload images. It keeps us legal. Thanks.-- 02:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Got it. Sorry, i uploaded those directly into a gallery, so i didnt get a chance. they're all from Grimm; Grimm Grimm Grimm. Or NBC. Same thing. Please note that screen captures from the series are not in Category:Public Domain; they belong to the people who produce the show. We've provided a template ( ) for these. Thanks. the ones I put in Public Domain are ones i don't get as screen captures, but from blogs and other places like that. Since I didn't actually know what to put them under, i put them under that. where should i put them under? Roacher26 23:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Use the "NBC" template. It's fairly obvious that they're from the show.-- 00:03, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Trolls You should probably talk to User:Gaarmyvet about that. Ice Talk 00:48, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help About the frog wesen, I personally think that Weitsprung ''is a catchier name. ''Are you making an episode about the frog prince? Beastly 14 Talk to Beastly! 00:42, April 30, 2012 (UTC) That was the plan! My idea is that there's this frog-guy whose trying to get a girl's attention because he likes her; typical lovey-dovey stuff. So, due to his Wesen nature (you'll see whn i post it) he has a hard time. She dislikes him because of something he did for her in the past; something that would have drastically changed her current life for the worse if it didnt happen. So she dislikes being in debt. but he gets in a fight with another guy competing for her attention; a popular, rude, jocky guy who bosses everyone around. This is where the detetives come in; the bossy dude kills someone/dies (if he kills someone, he organized it so it'll look like the Weitsprung did it. If he dies, his posse will blame it on the Weitsprung). He/his killer is another Wesen who killed him for unknown purposes. The Weitsprung is apprehended, but quickly escapes. He routinely sneaks to his crush's apartment to try to convince her she is innocent, and eventually she believes him. Happy, for some reason he turns himself in. Blah blah blah, convinces Nick he's innocent, helps capture/beat up mean dude/killer. Roacher26 02:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Wow. i might just copy/paste that whole thing Roacher26 02:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I think the jocky jerk should be a klaustreich Beastly 14 Talk to Beastly! 19:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Böself The info about the Böself is on my Wesen Portal and my blog, I got around to it. Jmelnick 17:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Jmelnick Categories Please look at the bottom of the screen/window before you start adding categories. *Placing on a page automatically adds Category:Cast *Placing any character next to |season1 = automatically adds Category:Season One Cast (season2 will soon be added) *Once you have "Season One Cast," using "Season One" is superfluous -- 14:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Template Like this? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 05:19, May 24, 2012 (UTC) |} Category:General wiki templates awesome! It looks really good (horrible in source mode though). I think shortening the message would be better though :-/. But the general air of it, and the design, is very good. Roacher26 22:39, May 24, 2012 (UTC) the source mode thing was a joke. y'know, because it's a bunch of seemingly random words with a bunch of >'s and <'s. an idea for a message is simply "edits on this page has caused disagreements among users. Before editing this page, please discuss on the talk page". thanks again, Roacher26 22:42, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Monroe's Home Oh, yeah, there's a lot that has to be written there!-- 01:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC) WikiLeaks Yes, I'm familiar with the site - haven't been there myself but I know what you're talking about. Since my username is so tied to my identity and anything I say could be used against me (I work as a sort of PR person for a high-profile company), I'll refrain from explicitly soliciting Wesen labels on any real people or organizations as references to concepts illustrated by the show. Of course, if these people want to try the Wesen userbox, I won't stop them. ;) Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:31, June 1, 2012 (UTC) aw. Wesen userbox? (I'm really unused to this stuff huh?) Roacher26 03:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC)